Momma
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Sam is pregnant. What will happen? Deals with abortion and teen pregnancy.  Complete
1. I'm Gonna Be A Momma

**Hey guys, I'm pissed. If you follow me on Twitter, (which you should, SeddieBenette) then you know why. Some dope-faces reported me on FF for something that was against the rules when I wasn't even on FF. Ugg. Anyway here is my story.**

**Disclamier: If I owned iCarly, I would run over the doof who reported me.**

Sam Puckett was offically pissed. She woke up feeling like someone had shot her in the stomach. "Baby, I don't feel good." Sam said to her boyfriend as he was leaving for work. "Well, why don't you Goggle your problems, and when I come home, if you still don't feel good I'll take you to the doctor, okay baby?" Freddie asked. "Sure." Sam said. Freddie walked out the door. Sam pulled out her laptop and started it up. 'Stomach ache, vomiting, wierd cravings.' Sam typed. She pressed, 'Search.' HOW TO DEAL WITH PREGNANCY. "Pregnancy?" Sam asked. She started to panic. "I shouldn't have had so many beers at Carly's party." Sam said outloud. She raced to the phone and dialed Carly's number. "Hello?" Carly asked. "Carly, it's Sam. At your party, did Freddie and I go in any bedrooms?" Sam asked. "Yeah. You were in mine for almost the whole party." Carly said. "AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?" Sam yelled. "No. What were you guys doing in..oh." Carly said. "Yeah, 'Oh.' Thanks to you Carly Shay, I might be carring a miny nub!" Sam said. "How the hell is this my fault?" Carly asked. "Because!" Sam said. "Because?" Carly asked. "Yeah, because!" Sam said. "Oh so it's my fault that you got wasted and had sex with your boyfriend in MY bedroom?" Carly asked. "Yes! Finally you use your head!" Sam said. "Oh, okay that makes a whole lot of sense!" Carly said. Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, Carly. It's just that I'm pissed at myself. I should have been more careful and I wasn't. I just got wasted and I'm probally going to give birth to this baby and be a horrible mother just like my mother was." Sam said. "No, you'll be a great mother." Carly said. "No. I'm just going to get an abortion." Sam said. She hung up the phone.

"Samantha Puckett?" The abortionist said. Sam stood up and folllowed the women into a dark room. "Okay, so just sit down and lift up your shirt." The abortionist said. Sam did as she said. The abortionist took a machine and rubbed it on Sam's stomach. She looked up at the screen. "There she is." The abortionist said. "S-she?" Sam asked. "Yeah, it's a girl." The abortionist said. "It's a girl? And it has arms and ears and legs and lungs?" Sam asked. "Not yet." The abortionist said. "But it's still a human." Sam said. "Yeah, I quess. What did you think, you were growing a turkey?" The abortionist asked. "Oh my God. I almost let someone kill a human." Sam said. "What do you mean almost? Listen honey, I don't get payed to talk to my patients so lets just kill this thing and we can go our seerate ways and pretend like this never happened." The abortionist said. "Yeah, but it did. Listen, I'm not gonna let you kill my little girl." Sam said. She walked out. "Good day, ma'm!" Sam said. She walked out the door. The abortionist smiled. "I'm so glad that God sent me to Earth today." She said. "Obviously Sam needed me today." She said, smiling.


	2. Telling Freddie

**I'm FINALLY getting 'round to this ol' thing. No, I actually like this idea, just forgot about it, sorry. This IS not a one-shot.**

Sam held the pregnancy test in her hand. This had to be the scarest thing she's ever done. Sam dailed his number. _Hey, this is Freddie! I'm not here right now so leave a message. Later.-Beep- _"Hey Freddie it's Sam. I just wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant. Wow, that's not something you hear on your answering machine every day! I think it happened at Carly's party and the baby is yours. I just wanted you to know that I-" _-beep- _The answering machine cut Sam off. "I love you." She finished.

Freddie walked into his room and saw his answering machine light going off. "A new message?" He asked. He pressed play.

_Hey Freddie it's Sam. I just wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant. Wow, that's not something you hear on your answering machine everyday! I think it happened at Carly's party and the baby is yours. I just wanted to tell you that I-_

The answering machine cut off the rest of what Sam was going to tell him. I what? I could mean anything! I'm going to get an abortion. I'm on drugs. I love you. It couldn't be that, could it? Nah, Sam would never do drugs. Freddie grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

Freddie knocked on the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sam shouted. "I think you'd want to talk to me, Sam." Freddie said. Sam didn't reply so Freddie went on. "Sam, I got your message." Freddie said. Slowly, the door unlocked. Freddie was shocked by the sight. There was Sam, in all her glory. She was a mess. Her hair was not combed, mascara ran from her eyes, and her whole face was red, as if she'd been crying for a year. "Sam?" Freddie asked. "Yeah." Sam said. "Sam, you look TERIBLE!" Freddie said. "Gee, thanks Freddie. 'Cause that's something EVERY pregnant woman wants to here from her baby's father." Sam said. Freddie ignored her remark, and looked down at the small lump on her stomach. "How many months?" Freddie asked. "Four, I think." Sam said. "Four months and neither of us noticed?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded.

Sam was cooking up eggs for herself when she felt a sharp pain through her stomach. "HOLY CRAP!" Sam shouted

**I hope you liked it! I wrote this on a sick day. :( I haven't been able to hold anything down. It almost made me puke JUST to get my laptop. Please R & R and have an awesome Easter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~Juli**


	3. Freddie's No Edward Cullen

**UPDATING. I'm at a soccor game/practice for my brother and I can barley see my computer. Plus, I'm the only person out here who has one and I think I may have dented a guy's brand new car. : Sorry guy. Any-way, please enjoy.**

Sam dialed Freddie's number. Or, at least she tried to, but she forgot the last two digits. Was it 8-6? 5-9? What-ever. She stuffed her phone into her purse and called the abmulance. "Hello, 911." The recemptionist said.

"Hey, my name is Samantha Puckett and I think that I may be in labor." Sam said, as another of hat she thought must be a contraction hit.

"How fast are they coming?" The recptionist asked.

"My contratctions? Like, really fast. Every two minutes." Sam said, as another contration hit.

"Alright, we'll get an ambulance as soon as we can." The recemptionmest said. She hung up. he paAn ambulance came and got Sam on a streatcher.

"Can you call my boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"What's his name?" The parametic asked.

"Fredward Bens-AHH!" Sam said as a stronger contraction hit. Sam's pants turned red.

"You, call Fredward Benson and telll him to meet us at Seattle City hospital." The parametic said. "This baby is coming and it's coming fast.

Freddie was in the shower when the phone rang. He walked out and answered the phone. Caller ID read Sam. "Hey Sam." Freddie said.

"Fredward Benson? Hello, this is Dr. Brandy Shannon from Seattle City hospital." Dr. Shannon said. Freddie's heart started racing.

"Hello doctor." Freddie said. He started getting dressed.

"We have Samantha Puckett here and we think she may be in labor." Dr. Shannon said.

"What? But she's only four months along, right?" Freddie asked.

"It's hard to tell Mr. Benson. Just please hurry." Dr. Shannon said.

Freddie raced to this hospital. He was proud to say that he had the car and the driving skills of Edward Cullen, so where other people would have took fifteen mintues for most to get there, it only took Freddie five mintues to get to Seattle City hosptial, it took Freddie five minutes, tops. Freddie ran into the hospital. "SAMANTHA PUCKETT! SAMANTHA PUCKETT!" He yelled.

"Room 135, sir. You can't go in there, she's in surgury." The recemptiomist told Freddie. So Freddie sat down and did something he hadn't done since his dad left when he was six. He sat down, at he cried.

Freddie was in Sam's hospital room after the surgery was done, listning to the doctor.

"What happened?" Freddie asked.

"We had a little scare. The baby was about to mis-carrige but by some wonder of God it got back in, very rare. You two are the lucky ones. Your baby is still alive and the're doing perfectly." Dr. Shannon said.

"THEY are?" Sam asked, sitting up.

"Yes, they. OH, you two don't know yet, huh? You two are having a boy AND a girl." Dr. Shannon said.

"TWINS?" Freddie and Sam yelled together.

**I hope you enjoyed it! This story is like the cliff-hanger story, right? I hope this was a little longer and you liked it and are INSPIRED to review. Did I ever tell you guys that Momma is inspired by Not That Far Away by Jeanette McCurdy? Think about it.**

_**Momma I promise I'll be alright**_

_**I'll call and say 'I love you' every night**_

_**I'm just trying to write the story of my life**_


	4. Author's Note

**UGGG! Sorry I haven't updated. I have writers block for this story which is why I NEED your help. Please contact me via review or PM with ideas for a new chapter. Or, write this chapter if you want! PLEASE! If any of you do this, you get a free one-shot for ANYTHING based on ANYTHING you want. Please, just, help me figure this out.**

**What happens when Sam and Freddie walk out?**

**Is Sam happy or pissed off that they're having twins.**

**What is the opening sentance in their talk**

**WHAT HAPPENS?**

**Thank you all so much in advance for reviewing and helping me with my stories. I love you!**

**JuliIsMe**


	5. Our House

**MY WRITERS BLOCK IS CURED! See, I was coping down the vocabulary, when these two words appered in my head. (I was in the middle of learning what a point in an earthquake was.) The two words were He's Back. Please review! Thank you...**

Freddie lead Sam up to a cabin. "What's this?" Sam asked, rubbing her now, 6 month pregnant belly.

"Our new house." Freddie said.

"You bought it?" Sam asked, walking inside. There were two velvet couches that were facing each-other when you first walked in. There was a TV in front of both of the couches. There was a small brown coffie table in between it that rested on a red velvet carpet. The walls were a dark red-purple.

"Wow." Sam said.

"Do you want to see our girl's room?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded as Freddie lead her into another room. In this room, the walls were a light pink wall. There was a black crib with white fringe on the top, bottem, and the sides. In front of the crib was a small gray chair. There was a white dresser with flowers on it. There was a mirror with pink lining around it. Sam gasped.

**(Google Renesmee's room to see it.)**

"You don't like it?" Freddie asked.

"No, I LOVE IT!" Sam said, jumping up and down. She walked into her little boy's room. In this room there was a white crib with blue and white blanket on it. There was a white dresser next to the bed. The windows had a white and blue curtain on it. The carpet was white and there was a tiny blue rug on which the crib rested. Again, all Sam could do was gasp.

"Our room next." Freddie said, leading her into another room. This had to be the most beautiful one of all. There was a white bed with tan sheets over it. There was a small sheet behind the head-board that was brown. There was a brown footstool in front of the bed. Next to the bed there was a brown chair. A brown table rested next to the bed, with a lamp on it. There was a brown dresser with a silver mirror on top. There was a white and black chandelier.

"It's beautiful." Sam whispered as she was lead by Freddie into the last stop in their tour; the kitchen. The kitchen had a brown marble island. The crowd was white and purple marble.

"Do you like the house?" Freddie asked.

"I love it. I honestly couldn't want/need a better one." Sam said, hugging her husband.

"So is this your dream house? Oh wait, before you answer, I never showed you the back-yard." Freddie said, leading her through the living room to the back of the house. There was a brown fence with a big tree next to it. The ground was brown, also marble. There was a huge blue pool, with green lining, in the middle of it. There were blue beach chairs to the side of it.

"Freddie. Thank you." Sam said.

**Now I want an awesome house. So please review and WISH YOU HAD THIS HOUSE! Also, please follow the link, putting dots where it says**

**(dot)**

**http :/ www (dot) gopetition (dot) com/petitions/give-us-seddie (dot) html**

**You don't even have to put your real name, put your user name! Please sign, it's going to Dan. Thank you**

**REVIEW!**


	6. AHHHH

**NEW CHAPTER O' MOMMA STARTS IN**

**5...4...3...2...1**

**(Oh, and sorry for yelling.)**

**0! May the new chapter begin!**

Sam sat on the end on the couch of her new house folding clothes. Freddie was at work, so it was only her and her 8 month sweetie still growing in her stomach. Sam told the doctor she had no idea how that was possible, and the doctor just laughed and told her that any thing was possible with her child. Sam had merly nodded in agreement. There was a knock on the door. Sam got up and waddled to the door. She opened it.

"Sam? Is that you?"

Freddie got a call on his cell phone that morning. "Hello?" Freddie said, answering his phone.

"Freddie, it's Sam." Sam said, in a paniced voice. There was really no reason to panic with who was at the door, but Sam was anyway, because the idea of her and Freddie seperated was horrifying.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Freddie asked, grabbing his stuff.

"He's here." Sam said. Freddie immdently understood and walked out of his door.

"I'll be there as soon as humanly possible." Freddie said. Sam hung up and walked out of the tub where she was hiding. She walked up to Joanah, the man at the door. She had to deal with her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Sam! You know, I came here for Carly, but you look TOTALLY hot! So, who's the lucky man who got to screw you?" Joanah asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I mean, who got to stuff his..." Sam cut him off.

"I GET IT!" Sam said, putting her hands in the air as if to stop Joanah from talking about this even farther. Joanah crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Sam's answer.

"The FATHER is Freddie. Freddie Benson." Sam said, crossing her arms again.

"Freddie Benson screwed you?" Joanah asked.

"Must you use that term?" Sam asked.

"Sorry. So, I came here to see if I can win you back but I quess not." Joanah said.

"AHH!" Sam said.

"What?" Joanah asked.

"I'M HAVING A BABY!"

Freddie was called to the hospital because something was wrong with Sam was in trouble. Being that that Freddie was told, he drove really fast. Freddie ran into the hospital.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG WITH SAM PUCKETT?" Freddie screamed.

"Sam Puckett, ah yes, shes's in labor right now. She is being prepared to give birth to her children." The nurse said.

"Children?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, she is pregnant with twins." The nurse said.

Freddie walked into the delivery room where Sam was, surronded by nurses.

"Samantha, your husband is here." The doctor said.

"Fredd-AHHH!" Sam said as another contraction hit. Her face twisted with pain.

"What's going on?" Freddie asked the doctor.

"She's eight centers dialated. It's time to push." The doctor said.

"Why didn't she push already?" Freddie asked.

"She was waiting for you." The doctor said. He turned to Sam.

"Alright Sam. On the next contraction, push." The doctor said. Another contraction hit Sam and she pushed as hard as she couls.

"AHHH!"

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**JuliIsMe**


	7. Ariel And Samantha

**Last chapter. Okay, there will be a squel. And it will be called...**

**You ready for this?...**

**Most orignal title in the world...**

**DADA!**

**What do you think?**

Sam woke up in the hospital. She was feeling a bit faint and she had a headache. She saw Freddie and rembered that she had just given birth to twins. She sat up.

"Freddie?" She called. Sam noticed how weak her voice sounded, and she did not like it. Freddie rushed over.

"Yes, love?" Freddie asked.

"Where are the kids?" Sam asked.

"Ariel and Samantha are in room 256. Would you like me to go get them?" A nurse asked.

"Ariel and SAMANTHA?" Sam screamed. Freddie closed his eyes as if bracing for impact. Sam shot up like a lightning bolt.

"Ariel and Samantha?" Sam asked. She scoofed. "Who in the name of BACON decided to name my daughters ARIEL AND SAMANTHA?" Sam screamed. Freddie slowly raised his hand.

"While you were passed out they asked me what their names are-" Freddie said.

"WE AGRRED THAT IT WAS ARIEL AND DYLEN!" Sam screamed. The nurse smiled.

"Sam, Sammy looks so much like you, I couldn't help myself." Freddie said. The nurse brought Ariel and Samantha over. She handed Samantha to Sam, and Sam's face went soft. Little Samantha had an adorable face, blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and the most adorable little eyelids that fluttered up and down when she blinked. Sam smiled.

"Samantha." Sam said. She looked over at Ariel, who was in her father's caring arms. She had brown hair with golden highlights. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and she smiled in her sleep.

"Ariel. My little princess." Freddie said, seeing Sam look over at their daughter. They smiled at eachother.

"Would you like to have a name change?" The nurse asked. Sam and Freddie smiled. Freddie turned to the nurse.

"No. Sam and I agree that their names are perfect. Ariel, our princess." Freddie said.

"And Samantha, our little fighter." Sam said. The nurse smiled.

"I'll leave you two with your thoughts." The nurse said.

_**16 Years Later-Ariel And Samantha Benson's Sweet 16**_

_"Happy birthday Ariel and Sammy...Happy birthday to you!" The crowd sang._

_"GET ME PRESENTS!" Sammy finished off. The crowd burst into applause and cheers. Freddie walked up to his daughters._

_"I'm so proud of you." Freddie said, hugging his daughters. _

_"For what? Living?" Sammy asked. Ariel put an arm around her sister._

_"You guys have grown up so fast." Freddie said._

_"We still have a lot of growing up to do." Ariel said. Freddie smiled at his daughter._

_"I know, and that's what scares me." Freddie said. Sam got on the stage._

_"Excuse me. I'd like to say something." The crowd fell silent._

_"When I first found out I was pregnant with these two, I'll admit, I wasn't happy. Actually, wasn't happy is suger coating it. I was friking pissed." The crowd laughed._

_"But, I couldn't be any happier with my choice to keep my girls. If I didn't, I'd probally be alone in a ditch begging for money. But, I'm not. I have a wonderful husband, two wonderful girls, and a wonderful life. So, cheers to my girls." Sam said. She looked over at Sammy and Ariel._

_"CHEERS!" The crowd called, holding up their wine glasses. Sam walked off the stage. She loved her little girls, but it hadn't been easy raising them. Well, that's a different story. This ends our story. Sam and Freddie, their two girls, and a crowd of people._

_Oh, and maybe another sibling or two._

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**Just so you know, Dada should be up soon. It's about Sammy and Ariel growing up, so please read! I hope you liked it, and I ask you gindly one last time to review. Man, I'm sad to see this one go. **


End file.
